The present invention relates to electrical monitoring systems for monitoring locations for the occurrence of a predetermined condition thereat, such as for detecting an attempted intrusion, fire, smoke, gas, motion, the status of an industrial process, or the like.
A large number of electrical monitoring systems have been developed, but efforts are continuously being made to increase the reliability and to reduce the false-alarm rate of such systems.